Sweet Trap At The Cafe
by ChieKyu-Yewook
Summary: Wookie seorang yeoja labil bisa mendapatkan Yesung, namja sempurna sebagai kekasihnya. Bagaimana usaha Wookie untuk membuat dirinya terlihat sempurna juga di mata Yesung? YEWOOK GS. ONESHOOT. Special YewookDay. DLDR! RnR, please..


**Title: Sweet Trap At the Cafe**

**Pair : Yewook**

**Author: ChieKyu_Yewook**

**Genre:, Romance, Fluff (ga yakin)**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini saya adaptasi dari komik milik Mie Washio yang judulnya sama dengan fict ini.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Konflik ringan, Gaje, abal, typho(s)**

**Summary: Wookie, si yeoja labil memiliki kekasih seorang namja sempurna, Yesung. Apa yang dilakukan Wookie untuk membuat Yesung bangga padanya?**

*****Yewook*****

Perkenalkan, aku Kim Ryeowook. Yeoja labil berusia 17 tahun. Aku merupakan salah satu siswi grade XI di Blue Senior High School, salah satu sekolah favorit di Seoul. Sebenarnya aku merasa heran bisa bersekolah disana mengingat kemampuan otakku yang standart. Bahkan saat masih Junior High School, aku sering membolos saat pelajaran dan tak jarang masuk ruang konsultasi karena beberapa masalah.

Tapi semenjak aku memasuki SHS, aku memilih hidup mandiri bersama eonnie di sebuah apartemen. Aku bertekad untuk merubah diri menjadi lebih baik. Bahkan aku pun mencoba bekerja part time di sebuah kafe setelah pulang sekolah.

.

"Hey.. Wookie.." seru dua orang yeoja.

Ah.. Dia teman-teman sekelasku. "Eh.. Ternyata kalian.."

Mereka tertawa renyah. "Liburan musim panas kali ini kamu sibukkan dengan bekerja ya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Hehehe.. Aku sebenarnya sudah bekerja disini setahun," jawabku.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat tempat ini seperti tempat cuci mata ya. Pelayan disini keren-keren. Pantas saja kamu betah kerja disini," goda temanku berambut pirang, Taemin.

"Haha..Tidak juga," Aku tersipu malu.

"Ah. Itu sih karena kekasihnya bekerja disi.." Segera kubekap mulut Key, teman sebangkuku.

"Kau punya kekasih disini? Yang mana orangnya?" tanya Taemin dengan celingukan.

"Itu.. Itu.. Namja sedang berdiri dekat meja kasir. Namanya Yesung oppa. Hihihi," sahut Key dengan menunjuk ke arah Yesung.

Mata Taemin berbinar, "Wah.. Tampan ya.. Beruntung ya kamu bisa punya kekasih tampan seperti itu."

Aku tersenyum ragu. "Tolong rahasiakan hubungan kami ya. Please, jangan bilang siapa-siapa." Aku memohon.

Mereka menatapku bingung. "Kenapa? Tidak ada peraturan kafe yang melarang pegawainya pacaran kan?"

"I..Iya sih. Tapi rasanya tidak enak saja dengan pegawai lainnya," tuturku.

"Baiklah. Terserah kamu saja. Kami pulang dulu, Wookie.."

"Iya. Terima kasih sudah mengunjungi kafe kami." Kulemparkan senyum ramahku dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Kami duluan, Wookie.." Mereka beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar kafe. Aku segera membereskan bekas peralatan makan dan merapikan meja lalu beranjak memasuki dapur dengan membawa beberapa piring kotor.

"Taruh saja disitu, Wookie. Sekarang istirahatlah dulu," ujar Leeteuk eonnie yang sedang berkutat dengan berbagai sayuran.

"Baiklah eonnie." Aku menyahuti sembari meletakkan piring tersebut di tempat cucian lalu keluar dari dapur menuju ruang istirahat.

"Lho? Jonghyun, bukannya kamu masuk shift pagi ya? Sore begini kok masih disini?" Aku bertanya pada Jonghyun, teman kerjaku.

"Aku mau mengerjakan tugas musim panasku disini. Wookie, help me!" Jonghyun memandangku dengan wajah memelas lalu bergantian menatap buku di depannya.

"Yang mana?" Aku turut menumpukan pandangan ke bukunya. Waduh.. Seperti sulit.

"Ini..Dari 500 gram ada sekitar 4% air garam, jika ditambahkan garam lebih 10%, berapa air garam yang harus dibuat jika kurang dari 20%?" Jonghyun membaca soal yang tertulis di bukunya.

Aku menatap soal itu bingung. Wah, soal apaan itu. Kenapa membingungkan sekali. "Hm.. Itu.. Persamaan ya?" Jonghyun mengendikkan bahunya tak tahu. "Ah.. Kalau begitu.. 'x' gram untuk air garamnya..."

"Salah.. Bukan begitu.." Aku menoleh. Yesung oppa berdiri di sabelahku dengan menunjuk soal di buku. "Pertama, air itu termasuk dalam kalkulasi jumlah garamnya kan.. lalu tambahkan dengan 'x' gram dari garamnya itu.."jelasnya. Wah, Yesung oppa pintar sekali. Berbeda jauh denganku :(

"Terima kasih, Yesung hyung. Kalau begitu aku kerjakan di rumah saja ya! Sampai jumpa." Jonghyun merapikan bukunya lalu bergegas pergi.

Aku merasa sedikit canggung berduaan saja dengan Yesung oppa seperti ini apalagi di tempat kerja. Kulirik dia sedang meneguk air minumnya.

"Wookie, tugas liburan musim panasmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hehe.. Aku sih lihat bagaimana nanti saja.." sahutku dengan cekikikan.

Ditariknya tanganku lalu didekapnya tubuhku dari belakang. "Apaan yang bagaimana nanti?" Yesung oppa bersuara agak keras. Haduh.. Bisa jantungan nih. "Harus diselesaikan dong! Mulai besok aku akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas itu," bisiknya.

Kulepaskan pelukannya. "Banyak loh.. Tidak mungkin selesai dalam waktu seminggu."

"Apa boleh buat.." sahutnya cuek.

Huh.. Aku kan lagi malas mengerjakannya. "Oppa, besok jalan-jalan ya.."

Yesung oppa menggeleng. "Selesaikan tugasmu dulu."

Ah.. Menyebalkan. Padahal kan aku ingin menghabiskan hari-hari terakhir liburan dengan jalan bersamanya, kok malah disuruh mengerjakan tugas sih. Huft -_-

.

.

"Hah.. Hari ini pasti banyak koleksi baju baru keluar deh.." Aku merengut kesal memandangi toko baju di seberang restoran tempat kita berada. Aku ingin melihat koleksi baju terbaru itu daripada dihadapkan dengan buku-buku tugas seperti ini meskipun saat makan siang.

"Daripada melihat koleksi baju baru, lebih baik kamu belajar kan?" Yesung oppa menyahuti.

Aku mempoutkan bibirku kesal. "Oppa seperti bapak-bapak saja deh," gerutuku.

"Yaa.. Apa-apaan ini. Satu soalpun belum kau selesaikan?" hardiknya dengan menunjuk buku tugasku.

"Satu pun belum aku lihat.." lirihku.

Yesung oppa menatapku tak percaya. "Kamu serius? Astaga! Kau benar-benar.."

"Maaff menunggu lama. Ini pesanan anda. Silahkan dinikmati.." seru pelayan memotong ucapan Yesung oppa dengan menyajikan makanan yang kita pesan di meja makan.

"Selamat makan.." riangku kemudian menyuapkan makanan tersebut itu ke mulutmu. Kami pun makan dalam diam.

"Nah.. Sekarang kerjakan tugasmu lagi." Yesung oppa menyodorkan buku tugasku setelah kita menikmati makan siang. "Sejarah dulu ya.."

"Kenapa yang susah dulu sih, oppa.." sungutku sambil membuka buku sejarah dengan tak ikhlas.

"Sudahlah. Semua pelajaran itu sama saja asalkan kamu mau mempelajarinya." Yesung oppa berujar lembut dengan mengusap lembut rambutku.

Baiklah. Aku akan semangat. Walaupun Yesung oppa sedikit galak dan disiplin, tapi itu karena dia memikirkan diriku. Fighting, Wookie!

"Aku heran, kenapa kamu bisa masuk sekolah ini.." ejeknya.

"Aku juga heran kok.." sahutku cuek.

"Hm.. Bagaimana kalau kita pindah tempat saja. Kita sudah lama disini," usul Yesung oppa.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kita pindah tempat saja." Aku membereskan bukuku lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahmu saja, Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Aku menatap Yesung oppa heran. "Ha?" Aduh.. rumahku kan berantakan sekali. Bagaimana ini?

"Iya. Jadi lebih mudah untuk melanjutkan tugas kamu."

Otakku berpikir mencari alasan menolak keinginannya. "Tapi.. Hari ini eonnie lagi tak ada di rumah. Kalau berdua saja di rumah, rasanya.."

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Kurogoh ponselku. "Eonnie.." lirihku lalu membaca pesan darinya. Di sebelahku, Yesung oppa turut melongokkan kepalanya ikut membaca pesan tersebut.

'Kapan kamu pulang?! Makan malamnua bagaimana nih?!'

Yesung oppa tiba-tiba berdiri. "Kakakmu ada di rumah kan. Sekalian aku ingin berkenalan dengannya."

Mwo? Secepat itukah? Aku buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel lagi lalu mengirim pesan kepada Heechul eonnie. 'Eonnie, hari ini pacarku mau berkunjung. Bereskan rumah ya.' Semoga saja setibanya aku di rumah, rumahku sudah rapi.

.

.

Kubuka pintu apartemenku. Dan.. rumahku masih sangat berantakan. Bagaimana ini? Eonnie kemana sih?!

"Oppa.. Maaf rumahku berantakan.." lirihku.

Yesung oppa tersenyum simpul. "Wookie, ini ada pesan." Yesung oppa menunjuk kertas yang tertempel di sebelah saklar lampu.

Aku membaca pesan tersebut. 'Eonnie ada urusan sebentar. Santai saja ya. Heechul.' Kuhela napas kesal. Ah.. Eonnie..

"Ayo kita bereskan.." Yesung oppa berseru sembari memunguti majalah yang berserakan di lantai.

"Oppa.." Kuikuti Yesung oppa beres-beres. Kurapikan sofa dan kutata bantalnya serta kurapikan taplak mejanya.

"Oppa.. Capek ya?" Aku bertanya. Yesung oppa mondar-mandir mengangkat kardus-kardus bekas yang asalnya diletakkan sembarangan untuk dimasukkan ke gudang.

"Tidak juga kok." Yesung oppa tersenyum. "Kalau dilihat dari keseharianmu, sepertinya kamarmu pun tak jauh beda keadaannya.." lanjutnya.

"Eh.." Huh.. Kenapa imageku jadi begini sih?

"Oppa, mau ganti baju dulu? Ada baju milik appa," tawarku melihat bajunya basah karena keringat.

"Tidak usah. Tak terlalu basah kok," ucapnya dengan mengulas senyum.

Entah mengapa aku merasa tak enak. Aku yang malas belajar dan bodoh, tak bisa bersih-bersih.. bisa mendapatkan pacar sempurna sepertinya. Baik, pintar dan tampan.

"Eh.. Isi kulkas tak usah dirapikan juga.." cegahku saat kulihat Yesung oppa membuka kulkas.

Yesung oppa emngalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. "Tidak kok. Hanya ingin menyiapkan makan malam."

"Ah, tak perlu. Oppa kan tamu disini.." halangku. "Ng.. Bagaimana kalau kita beli makanan di luar saja, oppa?"

Yesung oppa tersenyum. "Kita buat bersama yuk.."

Waduh.. Bahaya nih. Jangan sampai ketahuan kalau aku tak bisa memasak.

Kuperhatikan Yesung oppa memilah bahan makanan. "Oppa biasa memasak sendiri ya?"

"Tidak juga. Ini, wortelnya dipotong kecil-kecil ya.." Yesung oppa memerintah.

"Baiklah.." Kalau hanya memotong sayuran sih aku masih bisa.

"Huatchii.."

Kuletakkan wortel yang kupegang. " Oppa, masuk angin?! Baju oppa basah sih.. Ayo ganti baju dulu, oppa."

"Tenang saja. Nanti juga kering. Tambahkan sedikit lada. Ada kan?" Aku mengangguk dengan menuang secukupnya lada pada tumis yang dimasak Yesung oppa. "Tambahkan sedikit kecap lagi," perintahnya.

"Haha.. Pas ya?" Aku menambahkan sedikit lagi.

"Tentu dong, kalau tidak pas, nanti jadinya tidak enak."

Kalau seperti ini.. Suasana jadi nyaman. Tapi, biasanya kan yang berinisiatif duluan yeojanya kan ya? Aku benar-benar tak berguna.

**xXxXxXx**

"Apa ini, oppa?" tanyaku ketika Yesung oppa menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kepadaku. Saat ini adalah jam istirahat kita.

"Ini sisa dari rumah. Makanlah bersama kakakmu."

"Wah.. terima kasih, oppa." Aku tersenyum riang. Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku ya mengingat di rumah lagi miskin makanan?

"Sama-sama.." Yesung oppa berkata dengan mengusap pucuk kepalaku.

"Tapi.. Apa orang di rumah Yesung oppa.."

"Sudahlah. Tak perlu khawatir soal itu," potongnya. "Buruan dimakan. Aku tak ingin kau sakit."

Aku tersenyum lalu mengecup sekilas pipi Yesung oppa. "Terima kasih, oppa.."

**xXxXxXx**

"Yesung oppa kemana? Kok tak kelihatan.." tanyaku pada Leeteuk eonnie saat jam istirahat.

"Oh.. dia tak masuk hari ini. Masuk angin katanya." Leeteuk eonnie menyahut.

"Masuk angin?" Kenapa dia tak bilang padaku kalau dia sakit. Aku kan jadi khawatir padanya.

"Yesung tinggal bersama ibunya. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir," ujar Leeteuk eonnie yang sepertinya bisa merasakan kekhawatiranku.

"Eonnie, aku pergi dulu." Aku berlari keluar kafe. Aku harus segera sampai rumahnya Yesung oppa sebelum jam istirahatku habis.

.

"Oppa.. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku dengan menyentuh keningnya begitu ia membuka pintu rumahnya untukku.

"Loh.. Wookie? Part time-nya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sedang istirahat. Oppa, ini aku bawakan obat untukmu." Kusodorkan bungkusan kecil ke arahnya.

Diterimanya obat itu. "Terima kasih, Wookie. Kau tak perlu khawatir begitu. Kata dokter aku baik-baik saja kok, lagipula demamku sudah menurun," jelasnya dengan senyuman menenangkan.

"Aku kan khawatir padamu, oppa. Eh, oppa di rumah sendirian?" tanyaku dengan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Oh.. Ibuku sedang kerja. Kamu tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah baikan kok."

"Ah.. Kalau begitu.. Apa mau aku belikan makan siang atau ada yang oppa inginkan?" tawarku dengan antusias.

"Tadi aku sudah makan siang kok. Hm.. Tolong cucikan piring saja, mau kan?"

Aku mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah." Kutinggalkan Yesung oppa yang lagi beristirahat di ruang tengah untuk pergi ke dapur.

"Dapurnya bersih sekali ya.." gumamku seraya mencuci piring. "Eh, siapa yang masak makanan itu?" Tak sengaja kulihat ada beberapa makanan di atas meja makan. Segera kuselesaikan acara mencuci piringku lalu menghampiri meja makan.

Kulihat ada sebuah box makan kecil berisi nasi lengkap dengan sayur dan lauknya. Box ini seperti box yang biasa diberikan oppa padaku. "Apa ini untukku ya?"

Di sebelah box itu terdapat secarik kertas kecil bertuliskan '**To: My Love, Ryewookie'**. Aku bergegas menghampiri Yesung oppa dengan membawa box makan tadi.

"Ini.. Oppa yang membuat?"

Yesung oppa menoleh ke arah. "Sudah selesai ya? Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

"Apa.. Oppa yang membuat ini semua sampai sakit seperti ini?" tanyaku.

"Bukan begitu.. Karena di rumah tidak ada yang makan jadi.."

"Cukup!" teriakku. "Oppa tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, mau makan diluar ataupun beli di minimarket." Kuhela napasku. Aku tak ingin oppa mengkhawatirkanku sampai sakit begini. Aku tak tega. "Seperti ibu-ibu saja khawatir seperti itu. Aku kan tak minta oppa melakukan itu. Aku tak ingin oppa kenapa-kenapa karena aku."

Yesung oppa menatapku sayu. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, besok kita lanjutkan belajarnya di kafe saja saat istirahat siang ya," tawarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lupakan saja belajarnya.." Aku berlari meninggalkan Yesung oppa untuk kembali menuju kafe.

"Eh? Tapi ada soal yang belum selesai. Wookie.." Terdengar sayup-sayup teriakan Yesung oppa. Bukannya aku tak peduli padanya, hanya saja perhatian membuatku merasa tak enak. Aku tak ingin menjadi beban baginya.

.

.

"Ah.. Kamu sudah kembali, Wookie.." sambut Shindong oppa, bosku. "Wookie, apa kamu punya ide untuk memperbaiki menu minuman kita?"

Aku termenung sesaat. Ide? Aku bahkan tak pernah memikirkan hal itu."Ng.. Oppa.."

"Ayo, apa ada ide menyenangkan yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanyanya lagi dengan raut berbinar.

"Hm.. Maaf, oppa. Aku.. tak memiliki ide sama sekali.." sesalku.

Raut muka Shindong oppa berubah. "Jadi begitu, ya.." ujarnya dengan nada kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, oppa," kataku lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur.

Ekspresi wajah Shindong oppa sama seperti Yesung oppa saat aku memarahinya tadi. Waktu JHS pun ada orang-orang yang ekspresi wajahnya menampilkan kekecewaan karena diriku. Orang-orang kecewa karena menaruh harapan padaku. Kalau sudah begini, aku jadi ingin melarikan diri. Kenapa.. Aku tidak berubah sama sekali.. :(

**xXxXxXx**

BRAKK..

"Ya.. Kenapa jatuh semua sih.." Kupunguti mangkok dan penggorengan yang jatuh berantakan di lantai. Hari ini aku memang sedang belajar memasak. Tapi sepertinya tak berhasil.

"Berisik sekali sih. Kamu kan tak bisa memasak, lebih baik tidur saja deh.."ejek Heechul eonnie.

"Huh.. Eonnie menyebalkan," dengusku.

Aku harus yakin kalau aku pasti bisa memasak. Aku ingin berubah. Makanya aku memilih tinggal disini, jauh dari orangtua. Tetapi, aku malah membuat kecewa teman-teman terutama Yesung oppa.

TING TONG

"Iya. Sebentar.." Kuberlari menuju pintu depan.

"Yesung oppa.." Kutemukan Yesung oppa berdiri di balik pintu dengan menatapku tajam.

"Kenapa kamu tidak datang? Kamu tak mau menyelesaikan tugasmu, eoh?"

Aku menggeleng. "Bu.. Bukan begitu.. Ah! Masakanku!" Aku langsung berlari menuju dapur begitu ingat kalau aku tadi sedang menggoreng ikan.

Kumatikan kompornya. "Huft.. Untung saja. Aku lapar sekali.." keluhku dengan memindahkan ikan ke piring yang sudah kutata diatas meja.

"Kamu bikin apa?" Ah, Yesung oppa. Aku segera menyembunyikan hasil masakanku tadi. "Bukan.. apa-apa. I..Ini makan aku dan eonnie."

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Ne.. Oppa mau?"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku masih mau hidup." Huh.. ucapannya bikin aku sebel saja.

"Kan belum tentu mati karena keracunan makananku kan?" sungutku.

Yesung oppa terkekeh dengan mengusap pucuk kepalaku. Diambilnya makanan tadi dari tanganku. "Selamat makan.." serunya lalu menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulutnya.

"Hm.. Enak kok.."

arkah?" tanyaku.

"Hmm.. Ayo dicoba sendiri." Yesung oppa menyuapkan sesendok makanan padaku.

Aku tersenyum puas. "Iya.. Enak.."

"Benar kan? Memasak itu mudah.."

"Iya.. Tapi pasti oppa mikir, masa yeoja tak bisa memasak kan? Hiks.."

"Eh.. Kenapa menangis?"

"Hiks.. Aku.. pacar yang buruk ya, oppa? Hiks..Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha menjadi pacar yang baik bagi Yesung oppa."

"Jadi begitu. Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu?" Oppa menatap lembut. "Wookie juga hebat kok. Daya ingatmu lebih bagus dari yang lain. Dan cara pemikiranmu yang menyenangkan yang selalu kamu katakan."

"Benarkah, oppa?"

"Ne. Bersamamu tak pernah bosan ya.." Yesung oppa memelukku dari samping. "Kau benar-benar manis."

"Eh.."

Yesung oppa mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. "Jangan pernah meragukanku lagi. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya," bisiknya dengan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung kami bersentuhan.

BRAKK

"Hallo.. Aku Heechul, kakaknya Wookie.." teriak Heechul eonnie dengan cemprengnya setelah membanting pintu kamarnya.

Yesung oppa sontak menjauhkan wajahnya dariku dengan sedikit raut kesal. "Huh.."

Aku merengut. "Eonnie, tidak tepat waktu nih.. Menyebalkan.."

**END**

Happy Yewook day….. xD Semoga appa dan eomma langgeng dan semakin mesra

At least, review yaaa?


End file.
